


My Legs Look Good

by DragonRiderKira



Series: My Legs Look Good [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Confident qrow, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Family, Flirting, Love, M/M, Qrow in a skirt, this may become a fix-it of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: Yang brings up the story of Qrow in a skirt while Clover is in the room. Qrow notices his interest and decides to see if legs look good in a skirt still.How will Clover survive the next couple of days?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: My Legs Look Good [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614136
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	1. The Skirt Story

Clover watched from the kitchen table as all the kids try to beat Qrow at a video game they all happened to play. The only one who seemed to come even close was Ren. The kids would groan and rib each other and Qrow with each win.

“How are you still this good at gaming Uncle Qrow? It feels like you somehow got better!” exclaimed Ruby in awe.

“Skill pipsqueak, skill.” The older huntsman said with a smirk and he leaned back in victory once more over Yang. The man was fully relaxed with the kids around him, and had been smiling and chuckling at the kids’ expense when they lost.

“Is this what you and the team got up to when you were at Beacon Academy?” asked Ruby as she leaned against his back, her chin on his shoulder.

“Oh we got up to a lot of mischief when we were all together. Your father and Summer being the ringleaders in most of the mischief in the beginning.”

“So it was Mom and Dad who tricked you into wearing the skirt on the first day of school.” Spoke Yang as she handed the scroll off to Oscar.

Clover nearly choked on the sandwich he was eating, not believing his ears had heard right, then Qrow replied.

“So Tai finally told you that story huh? Well I couldn’t be too mad at them seeing as it got me the attentions of some the ladies and more.”

Now Clover did start chocking on the sandwich, having accidentally sucked in a breath. He pounded on his chest; eyes clenched in pain while he tried to get his meal to go down the correct tube. When Clover could opened his eyes a fresh glass of water was in front of his face. He drank the water, swallowing his food down painfully. When he looked up, he saw it was Qrow who had gotten him the glass of water.

“You ok Boy Scout,” he asked with a raised brow while most of the kids were still in a bit of shock over the comment.

“Yeah, too much food trying to go down my throat at once is all,” Clover said, thankful his face was already red from chocking.

“You really got a bunch admiring looks from being in a skirt? Most of the students laughed at me when I put on that dress at the dance,” stated Jaune after he finished processing the new information. Oscar and the two adults to look at him with questioning looks. Causing Jaune to continue, “I lost a bet and an Ark keeps their word.”

Clover looked at Qrow as the man gave a chuckle, a grin on his face. “Oh I can assure you, after the laughing you more than likely got quite a few people admiring you. One, for having the guts to put on a dress, and two for be comfortable enough to be out in public in a dress, and finally how you looked in it.

“People laughed and made jokes about me spending the first day of school and landing strategy in a skirt. But I honestly was confident that my legs looked good and felt comfortable after I got over the initial embarrassment.

I fully admit though, I got back at them after we became team mates,” he finished off with a smirk.

The kids all chuckled at that, exclamations coming from Ruby and Yang about what he did in retaliation.

“That will be for another time. It is late and you guys need sleep.”

Clover chuckled as all the kids groaned, but got up anyway. Most were going on missions tomorrow and others were going to be training. If he recalled correctly, team RWBY was going to be training with his team tomorrow morning before doing an afternoon patrol at Mantles walls. Team JNR were going to be on a mission in the morning, then some training which would include Oscar again.

Qrow and was going on a mission with Elm, Vine and himself to clear any grimm that may have shown up at the mines again after lunch. That would happen after he finished his meeting with the General and Commander Schnee.

Washing his dishes, he twitched as Qrow wrapped his arms around his waist. “Being daring tonight? We are still in the communal area.”

“Considering you nearly choked on the fact that I got more attention for wearing a skirt and you could not take your eyes off me while I talked about myself. You’re lucky that the kids were also blatantly staring at me or they would have noticed,” Qrow whispered into his ear before placing a kiss behind it. It was nice having someone stay with him, instead of disappearing the second the task was done.

“What can I say your confidence is something that I love and hardly get the chance to appreciate. I know you have your moments where you don’t want people focusing on you, and that is fine, but it is really nice to see you confident in something other than fighting.” Clover turned his head to look Qrow in the face as he finished rinsing his glass. Catching that cute befuddled look that appears on his face whenever Clover flirted with him in the beginning.

A small smile appeared as Qrow hummed out his amusement, “I guess I have been getting back my old confidence back. It’s hard when you pretty much feel like you are losing everything around you over the years. The only thing I have felt confident about has been fight battles by myself so no one gets hurt by my semblance or the enemy. When the only people who seem to care about you are kids, it just feels like you are even more of a mess, honored with this group, but still a mess.”

Clover turned in Qrow’s arms and placed a hand on his neck looking into his eyes. This man was caring and kind, he had walls placed around his heart miles high and the only ones who had the keys were his kids. After three weeks of flirting with the man, he had asked Qrow out on a simple date. Now two months since meeting each other, Qrow let those walls down for him. He could not help kissing Qrow gently on the lips.

“We all have our ups and downs. You only needed a little push to remember that you are a smart, strong, fast, caring, and beautiful person.” He emphasized each word with a kiss to his face, getting a smile and small laugh out of the red eyed man.

“I think I should do something special for you,” stated the ruby eyed man with a grin. As he looked Clover in the eyes, he placed a kiss upon firm lips before pulling away. “You should go get some sleep; you have that meeting tomorrow after all.”

Clover sighed as he pulled away, he wanted Qrow to come to bed with him, but knew tonight would not go in that direction. Qrow could be very pragmatic when it came to when they could and should spend the night with each other. He kissed Qrow one more time before pulling away, “All right, I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well Qrow.”

“Good night Clover.”


	2. I Still Got It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover at his meeting reveals something to the General, and Qrow... Well he is feeling good about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing more about the meeting than I originally intended, but think it still came out as pretty insightful and plugging up a plot hole or two in season 7.

Qrow watched Clover head to his room, with the wheels turning in his mind and eyes practically glowing with mischief. He wonders if Jimmy still has his spare things stored away in that storage unit. He shoots of a text message, hoping in the morning he will have an answer before that meeting tomorrow morning.

…

“Alright the last topic that we need to go over is the newest additions to our group,” stated the General as he turned to Clover. “How are they coming along?”

“Sir, Ruby and Jaune are some of the best strategist I have seen come from this generation of kids. Their teams while not always cautious when going against grimm, are a group that keeps improving their skills daily. They train and watch each other’s back to an extent that is quite impressive, even Oscar. Their team combinations are well balanced and effective. Team RWBY’s training this morning was an improvement from last time and quite impressive,” Clover stated rather proudly. He was glad the kids were getting better, and he was proud of his team for taking these kids under their collective wings. Though he would only admit to himself privately, he liked to hope that maybe his team could learn from them too.

“Good. I am glad they are working hard and improving,” Ironwood said as he watched of the highlighted clips Clover had pulled from the training room. He glanced over at Clover curiously cautious before asking, “How is partnering with Qrow going?”

Clover had to try really hard not to immediately start waxing poetic lines about Qrow’s skills in fight and with his weapon. He ignored Commander Schnee’s huff of annoyance and brought up videos of the training sessions that have taken place over the last eight weeks.

“I will fully admit Sir, this is the most balanced partnership I have ever been in. While I can do melee with my fighting style, Qrow can deal out damage to quite a large degree. Though Sirs, your original stats on him needed to be updated,” he said while enlarging one of Qrow training in the room by himself when he first came to Atlas. The tracking cameras couldn’t keep up with the man as he took out the virtual grimm.

“I was able to convince him to train with me after we got the cameras calibrated to follow at his speed which happens to be the same as mine.” He continued to pull up the video from the second week. This one showed the two of them quickly dispatching the virtual grimm from two different sides of the room, before coming together in the middle. The next three videos from that same week, showed them already fight as a cohesive whole against the grimm. “Qrow delivers most of the heavy blows while I restrain or distract the grimm. The few missions that we have gone after criminals that have been try to take advantage of Mantle; we have been able to apprehend them with hardly any trouble. Qrow seems to be able to psych-out his opponents by alternating between hits that barely touch to heavy hit that deal damage. Those heavy hits can only happen from a firm stance or if he has the momentum going, otherwise his main and best strength is his speed and agility.”

Clover has to look down at his scroll when he pulls up the next video. This one had them fight a higher training difficulty and larger amount of grimm. During the training session he hadn’t noticed what they had been doing, but afterwards when he had first checked the recording, he saw they had been nearly on top of each other the entire simulation. Back to back, lifting and swinging each other around, providing cover if one went down briefly, and so on. The maneuver that really made him realize he was in trouble, happened close to the end of their training.

Qrow had finished a strike to one simulated grimm with the sword, but another was going at him from an awkward angle to maneuver Harbinger to defend him. Clover would usually just engage the grimm or pull his team mate out of the way and let go. Instead of doing either of those solutions, he had grabbed Qrow’s free hand pulled the man to himself while he spun and looped Kingfishers line around the grimm’s neck and yanked it down. Qrow had apparently spun into and with him, while transforming _and_ not hitting him with Harbinger, and used the scythe to decapitate the lassoed grimm. Clover still ends up blushing whenever he sees that specific maneuver and can only hope that they don’t notice his out of character behavior.

When he looked at the General and Commander, he saw their eyes wide, and Clover felt himself freeze.

“I have never seen Qrow fight like this,” stated Ironwood as he pulled up all the videos at once, even the most recent. “He has always been a strong and fast, but the agility. He has always been a great fighter, but this is far more than I expected. The fact that you were able to get him to train _with_ you as well.”

“Well he seems very nimble sir. There have been multiple moves like those pulled out in the field as well. I do not believe this is new per say,” Clover responded holding in a sigh of relief.

“The fact that the oaf can still keep standing after that on top of the drinking is astounding,” Remarked Winter with a begrudging tone. This had Ironwood snapping his head up to reprimand her and Clover looking at them in confusion.

“Drinking?”

Ironwood and Schnee turned to the Ace Op leader, his face was so confused that they themselves did not understand what he was questioning.

The general cleared his throat, “Qrow has a … habit of drinking every day.”

“And always being drunk,” Winter tacked on boldly, causing the general to close his eyes.

Clover blinked as he took in the information. Then realized that Qrow hadn’t told them. “Sirs… he no longer drinks.”

They were silent for a few seconds before they both ask at the same time. “What?!”

“He stopped drinking two months ago. He has been sober the entire time he’s been here.”

Ironwoods face paled at the news his shoulders becoming tenser by the second, “If he stopped cold turkey, how has he not gone through the withdrawal symptoms yet?”

Before Winter could open her mouth Clover answered once more, “He has been Sir. The days I had to work on reports and paperwork have luckily been the days he has been experiencing the worst of the withdrawals. I usually check on him throughout the day or if it is really bad I stay with him to help him if he is feeling too weak.”

Winter’s mouth was hanging open in shock while the general placed a hand over his eyes, his shoulders sagging. A large sigh out of the man before he brought his hand down, his eyes looking a little watery as he said in a quiet voice.

“He feels safe. He hasn’t felt safe in a long time. You have had an even bigger effect on him than I thought was possible. The reason I asked how you two were, was because I had noticed that he seemed more at eased and happier than I believe anyone has seen him since he became a huntsman with his team.”

He looked at the clip the general had brought up, before covering his eyes. It was one of their most recent ones. They had finished the simulation and were both smiling, laughing, and joking. There was also no denying the looks and small touches that were there, nor the look of love that was on his face as he spoke to Qrow.

“How long?”

Clover looked the general in the eyes, stating in a steady voice, “Honestly, I’ve liked him since we partnered up. Been five weeks since our first night out. The more time that passes, the more I get to know him, the more I lo … I want him to see the good in himself, I will tell him every day if I can.”

Ironwood nodded his head; Clover would not say it properly to them until he said it to the one who deserved to hear it first. “Both of you be careful with each other.”

He nodded his head, smiling as he asked, “Is that all sir?”

“Yes. This will conclude the meeting. I believe you have a meal with a certain bird before your mission,” Ironwood stated as he stood, motioning for Winter to follow him. All of them moving to leave the office. The door had just shifted open when Schnee gave a shout.

“What in the world are you wearing Branwen?!”

…

Qrow smirked as he looked himself over his mirror. His body hadn’t really changed over the years of his travels, so his clothing still fit him really well. His legs most certainly still look good too.

His outfit was somewhat similar to Ruby’s, but considering he was the one she based a lot her style around, it’s no surprise. He was also the one that showed her which type of clothing she could fight in so she wouldn’t kill herself due to bad clothing/weapon combinations.

He kept on the new gray shirt he had gotten from Ironwood, but had switched out the new vest. The one he now wore, is gray with slightly dark red accents and a couple black feather motifs to keep it tasteful. He left on his cape, wristband, and rings. He had on his old mid-calf steel-toed boots that were still in really good condition, never heals because those just made his feet hurt. He has on tight black leggings that show off his lean leg muscles and a red and black punk plaid skirt that stopped a hands width above his knees. It 

Qrow turned around to look at the back and make sure everything was in order, feeling particularly happy. He hasn’t put on anything like this since Ruby and Yang were toddlers, before things started to feel like they were falling apart anytime he was around. Not since he started drinking heavily and taking on more of Oz’s spy missions.

He stopped drinking so he could finally be in the now for his nieces, to be a better Uncle, instead of hurting them. He is trying to do better for them, for all of the kids he has with him.

Now though, now he wanted to _be_ better to himself. He has Clover to thank for reminding him that he was good, that he is a role model and guardian for his kids. Clover was kind and supportive; he was similar to Summer in that regard. The two of them would have gotten along swimmingly.

Qrow also knew that Summer would be smiling with glee and mischief while stating that, “Qrow was going to make Clover’s head spin and go red as a tomato.” He was not a very “feminine person”, sure once in a blue moon Summer convinced him to put eye-liner or a corset on. He liked how the clothes made him feel and look, but he has never acted “feminine”. He still acted, talked, and walked in his usual fashion (though depending on the corset his hips sometimes ended up swaying).

Shaking his head, he makes his way to the door, grabbing Harbinger along the way and placed it onto the small of his back. He feels confident walking down the halls, passing some military personnel on his way to Ironwood’s office. He is pretty sure he heard two or three people walk into something as he past, while most stopped and stared in surprise.

“I am going to have some fun blasting all of these Atlesians minds out of the water,” he thought to himself as he leaned against a wall in view of the office door. From what he remembered the last time he wore a skirt in Atlas, only the people from Mantle and Ironwood would not be phased by seeing a man in a skirt.

Qrow pulled out his scroll, reviewing the missions that his kids were on today and checking their aura levels. His nieces and their team mates auras were still at good enough levels and would be back to full by the time they would go patrol Mantle’s walls. Team JNR’s auras were below half, so they would more than likely have to wait a bit for most of their auras to get back up.

He looked up just in time to catch the door opening and see Ironwood give him a happy smile upon spotting him. Before he could open his mouth though Ice Queen exclaimed, “What in the world are you wearing Branwen?!”

Qrow couldn’t help but snicker at her reaction, red eyes alight with glee as he took in her scandalized expression. “I believe you know what a skirt is seeing as you’ve seen your sister in them.”

Before she could retort James cleared his throat and gave her a look that seem to give the impression that he was not impressed with her outburst. Meanwhile Qrow watched out of the corner of his eye, as Clover moved into view and stopped in his tracks with an awe struck look on his face.

Clover had stopped breathing as he took in the sight of Qrow leaning against the wall. The vest he had on showed off the shape of his upper body and slim waist. His ever-present cape still giving the scythe wielders’ shoulders a sharp angle. The skirt flowed around his thighs, the color and plaid pattern evenly balanced, and the silver like chains slacked a little around his waist. The black leggings and mid-calf steel-toed boots hid nothing about the shape of his legs, unlike his usual pants. He has seen those legs bare before and Clover can admit his attention has rarely strays from looking at Qrow’s face. But there was something about skin tight layers over his boyfriend’s legs that had him blushing a little. Qrow was right though, his legs look good.

“All of your clothes in storage were in a good enough condition then?” Ironwood asked, bring Clover back down to Earth.

“Yeah Jimmy, they were all in good shape. None of them are ruined and I take it that is thanks to you?”

“I had them washed when you all arrived and again before they were sent to your room. I am glad to see you feel safe enough here to wear your other outfits. Will you be wearing one of them to the fundraiser on Friday?”

Clover watched Qrow take on a considering look and glanced at Commander Schnee next to him, she had a look of confusion with her mouth hanging slightly open.

“Think I might actually get a new one, knowing these people they will more than likely know that I got all of my outfits twenty years ago. So I will may be barrowing Weiss for a couple hours to help me get a new outfit put together if she is free.”

“You will want to get that done tomorrow then. She will want the outfit to be exactly the way you want it,” the general said with a chuckle as he went and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “Now you two need to eat and we have to go to another meeting with the administration.”

Clover and Qrow watched them leave in silence, before Clover went to his boyfriend and put an arm around his waist. “So, I don’t feel as bad for having the General find out that we are together, seeing as apparently you only wear something like this when you feel safe.”

The scythe wielders eyebrows rose in surprise and Clover explained what happened at the end of the meeting. “He said you felt safe, and seeing as he said the exact same thing about you wearing your skirt, I would have to guess that he was suspicious at first, but helping you with your withdrawals and some of our recently recorded training sealed the deal.”

“I may joke that Jimmy doesn’t have a heart, but that is only when he forgets to listen to it. He is good at seeing others hearts, and he loves those hearts and tries to protect them. Reason why him and I don’t always see eye-to-eye, he is too busy trying to think of how to protect the hearts instead of listening to his own.” Qrow chuckled, “I’m not surprised Jimmy figured it out, he is the oldest friend around me at the moment.”

“So is it ok to kiss you in public? If not I don’t mind it still being private, I want to do what you are comfortable with.”

Qrow smiled, putting his arms around Clover’s shoulders and bringing him in for soft but lingering kiss. It took Clover’s breath away and he could not help encircling his arms around Qrow’s waist and pulling him closer. When he pulled away he whispered how handsome and beautiful the shapeshifter looked. A light blush dusted Qrow’s cheeks as shook his head with a smile and motioned that they should get going.

The entire way to the cafeteria Clover walked beside him, their hands brushing, and talked about this and that. During the walk Qrow counted a total twenty-three jaw drops and thirty-seven people walking into something. Qrow can’t help but snicker gaining his partners attention.

Leaning in he whispers, “I still got it.” Then walks ahead of Clover into their destination.

Clover just shakes his head at his lover’s mischief. This week was going to be interesting.


End file.
